Our Promise Under The Cherry Tree
by RisaKuma
Summary: "Pertarungan kita tidak hanya menyangkut kekuatan fisik, Kagura. Melainkan, kekuatan dalam menahan perasaan." Mind to RnR?
Gadis bersurai senja itu berjalan tegap sembari menyusuri kota Edo yang telah banyak berubah dalam 5 tahun. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya Kepolisian Elit Shinsengumi yang sering berkeliaran sambil mengenakan seragam serba hitam dengan pedang di pinggang kirinya. Dengan kata lain, seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kesal setiap hari itu juga belum dilihatnya dalam 5 tahun silam.

Tak hanya Edo yang berubah. Gadis China kecil yang selalu berkeliaran sambil membawa payung itu telah berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang kalem dan pendiam. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk perubahan sikapnya itu, dia hanya kesepian. Lelaki bersurai cokelat pasir itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk adu kekuatan. Rasa kesal akibat kejenuhan sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi rasa rindu. Dan, Yato Kagura sedang merasakan hal itu.

Kagura menatap nanar ketika melewati bekas markas Shinsengumi yang telah disegel oleh pemerintahan. Ya, memang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Namun, terlalu banyak kenangan baginya antara Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi. Khususnya, dirinya dengan mantan Ketua Divisi Pertama Shinsengumi.

Baru dirasakannya air mata mengalir deras di pipi. Kagura tidak langsung menghapus air mata itu. Bukannya ia tidak mampu, hanya saja ia tak mau. Angin musim semi bertiup kencang, membuat helaian rambut Kagura yang kian memanjang sejak 5 tahun lalu terbawa arusnya. Musim semi memang telah memasuki masanya. Namun, pohon sakura masih belum terlalu mekar.

"Aku ingin melihat sakura yang bermekaran bersamamu seperti waktu itu, Okita Sougo."

.

.

.

Kagura telah kembali ke markas Yorozuya yang kosong. Sang ketua Yorozuya dan Si Kacamata mulai sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sadaharu juga sedang berada entah dimana. Yah, Kagura tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Dia merasa lelah setelah berkeliling kota Edo, bahkan sampai kehabisan air mata. Ia bersandar di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Masa lalu yang sering ia sepelekan ternyata lebih baik dari pada saat ini.

Tertawa, bercanda, berselisih, bertarung... Wajah-wajah tokoh pengisi masa lalu Kagura muncul bergantian. Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, Shimura Tae, Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toshiro, Katsura Koutarou, Elizabeth, Imai Nobume, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi... Okita Sougo. Pikiran Kagura mendadak berisikan tentang lelaki yang bernama Okita Sougo.

" _Tapi ingat saja."_

" _Saat kita bertemu lagi..."_

" _... aku akan jauh lebih kuat darimu!"_

" _Jadi lebih baik kau tidak kalah dari orang lain!"_

Kagura hampir saja menitikkan air matanya. Tetapi, pintu markas Yorozuya tiba-tiba dibuka. Shinpachi telah kembali. Tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya. Gadis China malah agak merasa malu karena ia hampir saja menangis di depan saingan yang sebenarnya sesama anggota Yorozuya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu," ucap Kagura tiba-tiba. Nadanya datar dan terdengar dingin.

Shinpachi sedikit kaget pada awalnya. Namun, ia hanya melirik Kagura sebentar dan kemudian tidak memperdulikannya. Sangat canggung. Kagura sebenarnya tidak ingin berlama-lama di markas bila hanya ada dirinya dan Shinpachi. Tapi, ia baru saja beristirahat. Mungkin hanya untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

.

Musim semi telah benar-benar terasa hidup saat ini. Gadis China kembali berkeliling kota Edo yang tengah di selimuti kelopak berwarna merah muda. Takdir menuntun Kagura untuk menemui wanita yang paling diseganinya sejak dulu. Wanita bermarga Shimura itu menghampiri Kagura yang berjalan dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau tampak sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Ada apa, Kagura-chan?" tanya Otae ketika berhasil mengajak Kagura menghampiri kediamannya.

"Ya, tidak ada masalah yang besar," jawab Kagura sok tegar.

Otae yang tadinya tersenyum berubah serius, "jangan berbohong padaku, Kagura-chan."

Dalam hati, Kagura sudah berteriak ketakutan. Wajahnya pun tidak dapat memasang ekspresi _poker face_. Kagura memelintir beberapa helai rambutnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Bisakah kau cerita—" Angin bertiup kencang dan menggugurkan beberapa helai daun sakura. Salah satunya jatuh ke pangkuan Kagura.

"Oh, aku baru sadar," ucap Otae. Kagura sempat berharap Otae telah mengerti permasalahannya.

"Kagura, kau belum pernah memakai kimono selama di kota ini, 'kan?" tanya Otae tiba-tiba. Kagura mengangguk kaku, antara bingung dan kaget. Faktanya memang seperti itu adanya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba beberapa diantaranya?" Kagura menelan ludah. Dia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk menceritakan permasalahannya.

.

.

.

"Cocok sekali! Bagaimana? Apakah rasanya nyaman?" tanya Otae.

Kagura menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamar Otae. Kimono berwarna merah bercorak bunga kuning keemasan itu terlihat tak jauh beda dari _cheongsam_ yang biasa ia kenakan. Namun, kesannya lebih 'terlihat seperti penduduk Jepang'. Meski agak sulit berjalan seperti gayanya yang biasa, ia jadi terlihat lebih anggun.

Kagura mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Otae barusan.

Otae pun tersenyum, "sekarang kimono itu milikmu."

"Terima kasih," balas Kagura kalem. Refleks saja, Kagura tersenyum bahagia. "Tetapi, adakah hal yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalasnya?"

"Ada," jawab Otae sambil tersenyum. "Datanglah ke pohon sakura yang pernah kau lihat bersama Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi sore ini. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat."

Kagura sedikit bingung. Tetapi, ia menurut saja. Karena ini adalah permintaan Otae yang berbaik hati memberikannya kimono.

.

.

.

Gadis China bersurai senja dan pemilik mata _sapphire_ bulat itu sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang dimaksud oleh Otae. Angin di sini terasa sejuk. Kagura memejamkan matanya, mengambil memori-memori lama dari otaknya yang dulunya diambil di tempat ini. Kagura menyadari kalau sikapnya sekarang sangat bukan seperti dirinya 5 tahun lalu.

"Kelihatannya kau dan aku masih perlu banyak berlatih – _aru_." Kagura mencoba mengucapkan kalimatnya sebelum berpisah dengan Okita Sougo. Aksen lamanya itu ia gunakan kembali.

"Dasar sadis sialan!" teriaknya. Ia tersenyum, merasakan nostalgia yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Pangeran sadis dari planet sadis!" teriaknya lagi. Kagura baru ingat kalau ia tidak pernah memanggil Sougo dengan namanya. "O-Okita Sougo."

Suaranya sangat pelan. Setelah itu angin bertiup sangat kencang disertai ribuan helai kelopak sakura yang gugur. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan angin, karena ia sendiri tidak siap.

' _Apa sebegitu bencinya si sadis sialan itu padaku sampai angin saja bertiup kencang hanya karena aku menyebut namanya?_ ' pikir Kagura yang masih bisa sedikit bertahan. Pada akhirnya, ia terjatuh.

' _Yah, terjatuh juga tidak masalah,_ ' pikir Kagura lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan kehangatan. Seseorang sedang memeluknya.

' _Siapa?_ '

Kagura membuka matanya perlahan.

Helaian rambut panjang berwarna cokelat pasir itu segera terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Kagura spontan balas memeluk. Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Orang yang sedang memeluknya...

"Kagura."

Akhirnya Kagura dapat mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya, bukan gelar aneh yang diberikan. Air mata Kagura sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Okita Sougo.

"Sougo," panggilnya. Pelukannya semakin erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Kagura tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Apa semua ini telah direncanakan? Sougo yang selama ini pergi meninggalkan Edo bersama anggota Shinsengumi lainnya, sekarang telah kembali membawa obat penawar kerinduan Kagura. Pelukan antar keduanya terlepas.

"Sekarang sudah jelas, siapa yang lebih kuat diantara kita berdua."

Kagura terkejut. Mengapa Sougo membahas tentang hal itu? Tidak. Tepatnya, mengapa ia lupa akan hal itu?

.

.

.

" _Tapi ingat saja."_

" _Saat kita bertemu lagi..."_

" _... aku akan jauh lebih kuat darimu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagura. "K-kita bahkan belum bertarung setelah 5 tahun lamanya –aru!"

"Siapa yang bilang?" Sougo balas bertanya. Kagura terdiam.

"Kita telah bertarung selama 5 tahun ini. Dan kau yang kalah." Kagura dibuat kebingungan oleh Sougo. "Kau yang pertama kali berkata kalau kau merindukanku dan itu artinya kau kalah."

Perempatan merah muncul di kepala Kagura. "Apa katamu?!"

"Pertarungan kita tidak hanya menyangkut kekuatan fisik, Kagura. Melainkan, kekuatan dalam menahan perasaan," ucap Sougo sambil menunjuk dada bagian kirinya.

"Siapa yang pernah berkata tentang hal itu sebelumnya?!" tanya Kagura.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah merasakannya? Perasaan ini sudah timbul sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Kagura. Omong-omong pakaianmu sore ini cukup menarik."

Wajah Kagura merah padam. "A-a-apa yang coba kau katakan padaku barusan, Sadis Sialan?!"

"Apa otakmu sebodoh itu sampai kau tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" ejek Sougo.

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengerti!" Kagura melayangkan pukulan ke pipi kiri Sougo.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Sougo menahan tangan Kagura. "Kurasa kalau dengan ini kau akan mengerti."

"Ap—"

Sougo menarik tangan Kagura yang ditahannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sehingga sebelum Kagura sadari, dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Sougo. Kagura tidak dapat memberontak. Sebenarnya... ini yang ia mau.

"Tahun ini usiamu akan bertambah menjadi 20 tahun. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan memperistrimu, Kagura. Dan ketika saat itu telah tiba, aku akan menjadikanmu wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Wajah Kagura semakin merah setelah mendengar pernyataan Sougo. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Ini janjiku padamu. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya sampai aku mati."

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
